sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Seth
| birth_place = Kent, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, comedian, magician, entertainer, author, mentalist | years_active = 1993-present | agent = Key Artist Group | spouse = | residence = Saint Petersburg, Florida | children = 2 | website = http://www.JoshuaSeth.com | credits = Digimon Finding Focus In A Busy World }} Joshua Seth (born December 2, 1970) is an American voice actor, magician, comedian, keynote speaker, mentalist, and entertainer. He was born in Kent, Ohio, and graduated from Theodore Roosevelt High School. As a child, Seth attended several experimental programs at Kent State University where he was admitted at the age of 8. Later, he attended Hampshire College as well as the New York University's film school Tisch School of the Arts where he trained as a performing artist he has lent his voice for many popular anime characters and he is also the best known for voicing as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya in Digimon Adventure series. He was also the announcer of "Kids WB's Aftertoons Show" block and "Saturdays: Unleashed" block. He has also recently stated on "Did You Know Anime?" on YouTube that he would reprise his starring role as Tai Kamiya's English voice actor in Digimon Fusion. He is now confirmed to be starring in all of the new Digimon tri movies, recently finished recording in Hollywood, CA. Digimon Adventure tri. He retired from voice acting in 2006 to focus on his touring live stage show. He currently performs as a mentalist and formerly as a magician. He has won awards from Hollywoodʼs famed Magic Castle, starred in four of his own TV specials in Japan and South Korea, and performed at over 2,000 events in over 30 countries to date. He is now a sought after Keynote Speaker and the author of a best-selling book on innovative thinking and high-achievement called "Finding Focus In A Busy World". He lives in Saint Petersburg, Florida. He is a devoted father of his children, Tiger Seth & Nikita Seth. Filmography Anime * Arc the Lad - Elk * The Big O - Cop * The Black Angel - Kosugi's Guard * Cowboy Bebop - McIntyre * Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier - Joe Shimamura/Cyborg 009 * Daigunder - Ryugu * Digimon Adventure - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Motimon (ep.1), Pabumon * Digimon Adventure 02 - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Digimon Tamers - Kumbhiramon * Digimon Frontier - Wizardmon, Teppei, Yutaka Himi * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Kazuki Yotsuga * Duel Masters - Shobu Kirifuda, Hakuoh (Season One) * Eagle Riders - Additional Voices * éX-Driver - Souichi Sugano * Flint the Time Detective - Unita, Additional Voices * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Omba (Ep. 9 & 11) * Giant Robo - Daisaku Kusama * Honeybee Hutch - Hutch * IGPX - Takeshi Noa (micro-series only) * Last Exile - Dio Eraclea * Macross Plus - Additional Voices * Moldiver - Nozumo Ozora * Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective - Schoolboy * Orguss - Additional Voices * Pilot Candidate - Zero Enna * Pokémon - Kids WB Announcer * The Return of Dogtanian - Philippe * Rurouni Kenshin - Eiji Mishima * Saint Tail - Asuka Jr. * Samurai Girl Real Bout High School - Daisaku Kamiya * Speed Racer X - Sparky * Tenchi in Tokyo - Additional Voices * Tokyo Pig - Spencer Weinberg-Takahama * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Carl * Trigun - Young Knives * The Twelve Kingdoms - Ikuya Asano * Urda - Alan * Vampire Princess Miyu - Helmsman, Young Maki, Yang * Wolf's Rain - Hige * X - Additional Voices * Yukikaze - Ito * Zatch Bell! - Maruss * Zenki - Akira, Goki Anime movies * Akira - Tetsuo Shima (Pioneer dub) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2nd Movie), Leave It to Kero (short) - Takashi Yamazaki * Digimon: The Movie - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Digimon Adventure (short film) and Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!) * Digimon Adventure tri. - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya , Motimon * DNA Sights 999.9 - Tetsuro Daiba * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Arthur Jung Animations * All Grown Up! - Yu-Got * The Batman - Kids WB Announcer * Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol - Additional Voices * The Little Polar Bear - Lemming #1 * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * Totally Spies! - Arnold * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Additional Voices Films * 50 First Dates - Painter (uncredited) * Gorgeous (film) - Additional Voices * Racing Stripes - Additional Voices * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie - Prisoner Video games * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War - Rainier Altman * Ape Escape: On the Loose - Jake * Digimon Rumble Arena - Taichi "Tai" Kamiya * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Jiang Wei * Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee - Rio * Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee 2 - Rio (reused audio, uncredited) * JumpStart - Pierre, C.J. * Kessen II - Jiang Wei * Stonekeep - Grug, Ice Sharga Guard, Tiny Sharga * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Bose - chaos, Hermann * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - chaos References External links * * * Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:American magicians Category:American male voice actors Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni Category:People from Kent, Ohio